Question: $\left(4x + 3\right)\left(-x - 8\right) = \ ?$
Answer: $= 4x \cdot \left(-x - 8\right) + 3 \cdot \left(-x - 8\right)$ $= \left( 4x \cdot -x \right) + \left( 4x \cdot -8 \right) + \left( 3 \cdot -x \right) + \left( 3 \cdot -8 \right)$ $= -4x^2 + \left( 4x \cdot -8 \right) + \left( 3 \cdot -x \right) + \left( 3 \cdot -8 \right)$ $= -4x^2 + \left( -32x - 3x \right) + \left( 3 \cdot -8 \right)$ $= -4x^2 - 35x + \left( 3 \cdot -8 \right)$ $= -4x^2 - 35x - 24$